The Chance One Life
by Pinky-porcelain
Summary: Adoptée et exploitée , par les Holtz , fermiers de Pennsylvanie ,Bella Swan s'est juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Wiltonburg. D'autant plus que Edward Cullen , son premier et grand amour , l'homme qui l'a séduite et abandonnée dix ans plus.
1. Résumer

.• Prologue

The Chance One Life.

Adoptée et exploitée , par les Holtz , fermiers de Pennsylvanie ,Bella Swan s'est juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Wiltonburg. D'autant plus que Edward Cullen , son premier et grand amour , l'homme qui l'a séduite et abandonnée dix ans plus tôt , y habite toujours. Forcée néanmoins d'y retourner pour régler l'héritage de sa mère adoptive ,Bella redécouvre la communauté locale qui l'accueille à bras ouverts.

Quant à Edward , après une jeunesse dissipée et insouciante, il est devenue un homme responsable , préoccupé avant tout par le bonheur de Carlie , sa fille de six ans qu'il élève seul. De son acienne vie il n'a rien conservé , sauf un regret : l'amour pur et vrai de , la seule femme qu'il ait aimée. Lorsqu'il apprend sont retour , il n'a plus qu'une idée : retrouver le bonheur perdu.. et convraincre Bella d'accepter cette deuxième chance que offre le destin.


	2. Chapter 1

• Chapitre premier

Remenber Me

The Chance One Life

• 24/06/08 •

Bella Swan avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Bud Winter , son directeur éditorial , souhaitait-il la voir en urgence ?

Les éditions Bristol , venaient d'être rachetées par une firme concurrente et les rumeurs sur les négociations allaient bon train. Bella et ses collègues avaient beau tenter de se rassurer en se disant qu'un changement d'actionnaires ne signifiait pas forcément une mutation d'équipe , mais ils savaient que leurs emplois étaient menacés. Un frisson angoisse parcourut le dos de Bella quand elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Bud Winter. Il était debout près de la fenêtre. Petit et grassouillet , le haut du crâne lisse comme un œuf , il se tourna vers elle , le regard grave derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes.

- Asseyez-vous Isabella.

Bella ne bougea pas et avala sa salive à deux reprises.

- Je suis licenciée , n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Je le crains

Un instant , ils se regardèrent en silence . Puis Bud Winter eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Si cela peut vous consoler , moi aussi

- Oh , non ! s'exclama Bella en se rapprochant instinctivement de Bud , qu'elle admirait beaucoup. C'est ridicule ! Ils ne peuvent pas se priver de vos services !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ils pensent que l'intégration des éditions Bistrol dans les activités de la maison-mère s'effectuera plus facilement avec des gens du sérail.

Bud poussa un gros soupir.

- J'ai cinquante-cinq ans , Isabella. Je vais avoir du mal à retrouver un emploi !

- Mais votre expérience ...

Un sourire amer aux lèvres , il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Ne parlons plus de moi . Si j'avais eu la plus petite marge de manœuvre , j'aurais fait l'impossible pour qu'ils vous gardent ,Isabella , car j'apprécie vos dons et votre ardeur au travail. Mais je n'ai aucune influence sur les nouveaux actionnaires. Vous recevrez indemnités de tenir un départ , bien sûr. Cela devrait vous permettre de tenir un bout de temps. Je suis persuadé que vous ne resterez pas longtemps sans emploi. Pour moi , c'est autre une histoire, ajouta-t-il tristement.

- Voyons , Bud on ne va pas se laisser abattre pour si peu ! s'exclama Bella avec un enthousiasme feint. Vous allez voir.. Dans moins d'un mois , nous aurons déniché un autre employeur !

Elle s'efforçait , sans trop de succès , de montrer qu'elle avait du cran et qu'elle croyait en l'avenir.

- Avec un physique comme le vôtre, vous réussirez en tout à cas attirer l'attention de n'importe quel éditeur. Moi , hélas , je n'ai rien d'un don juan!

Bella réagit avec sa franchise coutumière.

- Chacun sait , dans le monde de l'édition , que vous êtes le meilleur sur la place de New York !

Il hocha doucement la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Bella se détourna , prise d'une stupide envie de , une pluie fine tambourinait sur les vitres. Ce début de mois mars était triste et glacial.

Bella passa le reste de la semaine à vérifier ses dossiers et à les mettre à jour. Il pleuvait encore quand elle quitta Bristol. Elle pesta en regardant le déluge tremper le daim s'acharnait contre elle ! Elle aurait pris un taxi si elle en avait trouvée un , mais , par ce temps , ils étaient tous occupées. En montant dans l'autobus , elle se consola comme elle le put. Les transports en commun coûtaient moins cher et , pour le moment , elle avait intérêt à se montrer aussi économe qu'une fourmi.

Assise près d'une fenêtre à l'arrière du véhicule , elle étudia avec désarroi le reflet que lui renvoyaient les vitres zébrées par la pluie. A quoi reconnaissait-on quelqu'un au chômage ? se demanda-t-elle , perplexe. A son air inquiet ? A la pâleur de son teint , à l'angoisse dans son regard?

A peine arrivée dans son appartement , elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins mouillés et son imperméable. Puis elle fila se camper devant le miroir de sa chambre pour s'examiner de nouveau , à la recherche des premiers symtômes physiques du chômage. Effectivement , son visage lui semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire , et ses yeux brun chocolat , démesurées. Bella soupira. Le plus urgent , et le plus simple , consistait à vérifier le solde de son compte en banque. Là , elle verait l'ampleur des dégâts.. En fait , l'indemnité de licenciement était nettement moins généreuse qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Une tasse de café à le main , une liasse de documents dans l'autre , la jeune femme s'installa devant son petit secrétaire pour examiner l'état de ses finances. Le montant du loyer constituait sa plus gosse dépense. Elle partageait d'ordinaire son logement , mais sa dernière colocataire l'avait quitté deux mois plus tôt pour aller travailler à chicago . Habituée à la solitude , et appréciant sa tranquillité Bella ne l'avait pas encore remplacée. Il lui suffit de quelques minutes pour calculer les ressources dont elle disposait encore , et évaluer ses dépenses pour le mois suivant. Ses comptes faits , il ne restait qu'une solution : ouvrir son journal et lire la page des offres d'emploi le plus rapidement le téléphone retentit , Bella décrocha à regret. Elle n'était guére d'humeur a bavarder.

- Bells ? Comment vas-tu , petite sœur ?

- Emmett

Son frère constituait l'exception , bien sûr . elle n'était jamais déprimée au point de n'avoir pas entendre sa voix.

- Comment va Rosalie ?

- Elle est en pleine forme.

- Je l'aime beaucoup , tu sais

Bella avait rencontré la fiancée de son frère à Noël , et les deux jeune femmes avait aussitôt sympathisé.

- Moi aussi ! dit-il en riant

Il eut une hésitation perceptible

- Écoute ,Bella , je t'appelle pour une raison précise. On vient de m'annoncer la mort d'Elizabeth Holtz.

La pièce acceuillante de l'appartement de New York , ses coussins , ses livres , et sa lumière chaleureuse , se mi à tourner. Bella ferma les paupières et , un instant , elle crue se retrouver dans une salle fermer, obscure et glacial. Chez les Holtz...

Elle ouvrit les yeux , se redressa et s'entendit répondre d'une voix sourde:

- C'est arriver quand , Emmett ?

- La nuit dernière. Elle avait apparemment des problèmes cardiaques. On nous attend là-bas pour régler les détails matériels les funérailles et le reste.

- Toi et moi ?

- Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous en occuper , Bells.

- Mais... on peut le faire par téléphone , non ?

Il eut un silence.

- C'est impossible , voyons. Nous devons au moins lui rendre ce dernier hommage.

Ah , non ! lança une voix péremptoire dans la tête de Bella. Nous ne lui devons rien du tout !

La jeune femme poussa un soupir résigné.

- Tu es plus généreux que moi , Emmett , comme toujours. Bon... J'irai , quoique je ne sois guère en fonds. Figure-toi que je viens de perdre mon travail. Les nouveaux actionnaires des éditions Bistrol ont licencié plus de la moitié du personnel . Avec ma chance habituelle , j'ai été l'une des premières à êtres virée.

- Oh ! Bells ... Je suis désolé.Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ton travail. Ne t'inquiete pas pour le prix de ton trajet jusqu'a Wiltonburg. J'ai déjà réservé ton billet d'avion . Tu n'as plus qu'à le retirer au guichet , à l'aréoport de la guardia. Quant à moi , ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger , je peux prendre n'importe quel vol.

Bella renvoyait le jeune homme trop maigre et dégingandé , habillé n'importe comment , qui était parti à dix-huit ans s'engager dans l'armée de l'air. Onze ans plus tard , il est devenue le commandant Swan. Et l'uniforme lui allait à merveille.

- Combien de temps devrons-nous rester là-bas Emmett?

Question absube ! songea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. N'était-elle pas libre de son temps , désormais ?Mais l'idée de passer deux ou trois jours dans une ville qui ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenir , et qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir , elle éprouvait un sentiment proche de la nausée.

- Nous ne le saurons que lorsque nous y serons , Bella . J'ignore dans quel état nous trouverons la ferme. Veux-tu que je t'envoi un peu d'argent ?

- Non merci . Heureusment , j'ai des économies.

- Bon . Surtout , n'hésite pas à m'en demander.

- Tu est gentil... A demain , Emmett . Et n'oublie pas d'embrasser Rosalie pour moi .

Bella entendit Emmett raccrocher et regarda ses doigts qui serraient encore le combiné. Ils étaient si crispés que les jointures avait blanchi.

Comme une somnambule , elle passe dans la cuisine , le regard fixe , l'esprit absent. Avec des geste de robot , elle prit la bouteille de porto qu'elle gardait pour les grandes occasions et la déboucha. Puis elle versa dans un verre le liquide ambré et le but à petites gorgées. Aussitôt , les vieux préjugés inculqués par les Holtz lui revinrent à l'esprit : chaque fois qu'elle buvait trois gouttes d'alcool , elle ressentait un violent sentiment de culpabilité.

Non , elle ne pleurait pas la mort d'Elizabeth Holtz. Bella se rappelait trop bien les lèvres serrées de sa mère adoptive , ses yeux gris et glacés , et son sempiternel refrain : Emmett et Bella n'étaient que des voyous , des gibiers de potence courant tout droit à la damnation éternelle.

Bella se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains , et vida dans la baignoire un flacon entier de sels parfumés. Ce soir pas de demi-mesures! Elle avait besoin de se remontes le moral. Elle s'immergea dans l'eau bien chaude et débordante de mousse , et fit la liste des points noirs de son existence : un mariage raté , le chômage , et très peu d'argent. Et encore ne s'agissait-il là que des accidents les plus récents!

Il y avait aussi les plus anciens. Les rejets... Sa mère naturelle n'avait pas voulu d'elle . Et Edward Cullen non , c'était trop pour une seule soirée ! Bella ferma les yeux. Elle ne penserait pas à Edward . Leur histoire d'amour constituait le plus grand regret de son dix ans plus tard , elle était toujours incapable de l'assumer.

Une voix intérieure protesta.

Lâche ! Essaie d'avoir du cran , pour une fois! Plus l'épisode est douloureux , plus il importe de le regarder en face , avec courage et honnêteté.

Les yeux clos , Bella inspira profondément. Elle se voyait en Pennsylvanie dix ans plus tôt , dans sa petite chambre aux murs blanchis à la chaux , avec une fenêtre carrée , de la taille d'un mouchoir de sa poche et un lit étroit en fer. La température n'y dépassait jamais dix degrés en hiver. Gédéon Holtz ne chauffait sa ferme que por éviter que la tuyauterie ne gèle. Le confort n'entrait pas en ligne de se compte. Quant à Emmett , il était encore plus ma loti. Le cagibi où il dormait n'avait pas de fenêtre du tout.

Les services sociaux les avaient placés chez les Holtz quand ils avaient respectivement huit et dix ans Vous allez beaucoup vous y plaire , leur avait promis l'assistante social, Vous serez à la campagne , au grand air , avec une chambre bien à vous .

Elle avait oublié de mentionner le réveil à 5 heures du matin , pour accomplir les tâches qui leur étaient imparties avant l'arrivée du bus de ramassage scolaire. Et l'obligation d'aller suspendre le linge à l'exterieur , même quand il gelait à pierre fendre , parce que Géodeon Holtz refusait d'acheter une machine. Bella passait les mois d'hiver à souffrir d'engelures aux mains.

Quand ils eurent dix et douze ans , les Holtz les adoptèrent officiellement , en leur faisant bien remarquer le sacrifice financier que ce geste leur coûtait. Ils ne recevraient plus les mensualités correspondant à la pension de pupilles de l'Etat. Mais ils accomplissaient ainsi les devoir de chrétiens et recevraient leur récompense au ciel . Peu de gens auraient accepté d'adopter des enfants de cet âge.

Emmett et Bella réalisèrent plus tard qu'une adoption légale permettait aux Holtz d'échapper au contrôle des services sociaux , et qu'ils s'étaient procuré ainsi deux valets de ferme gratuits et à demeure.

Bella se redressa le temps de faire couler un peu plus d'eau chaude , et s'immerga de nouveau dans l'eau parfumée , avec un plaisir décuplé par le souvenir des hivers rigoureux passés à la ferme . Fermant les yeux , elle se détendit. Des images se formèrent sous ses paupières closes , puis disparurent . Brusquement , un visage surgit... Un visage qu'elle n'oublierait jamais , dût-elle vivre centenaire. Celui de Edward , son premier avait dix-sept ans quand elle avait rencontré Edward Cullen pour la première fois. Elle s'était rendue à une soirée, et se rappelait , comme s'il datait de la veille le hasard qui l'avait mise en présence de Edward.

FLASH BACK

- C'est une soirée très réussie , n'est-ce pas ? dit un jeune homme à mi-voix , en se rapprochant d'elle avec un large sourire.

Ses cheveux brun-roux etaient en desodre mais sa lui donnait tout un charme.

- Oui surement , marmonna Bella en rougissant légèrement. Mais je suis mal placée pour en juger. C'est la première à laquelle j'assiste.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

- Oh! Allons donc ! La première de la semaine , sans doute ?

- Non. Je parle sérieusement. C'est la première fois que je sors le soir.

- Vraiment ?

Il la fixa un instant , stupéfait.

- C'est impossible ... Avec des yeux comme les vôtre , vous avez dû être invitée cent fois ! s'excalma-t-il , incrédule

- Des yeux ? balbutia Bella en rougissant de plus belle

Elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude des compliment ou des mondanités. Chez les Holtz , on ne bavardait jamais. La conversation se limitait à l'essentiel.

- On dirait deux bijoux , elles brillent comme des perles murmura-t-il , le regard admiratif.

Elle était convaincue qu'il se moquait d'elle , mais ne savait comment s'y prendre pour s'éclipser avec politesse.

Lui , en revanche , semblait de plus en plus désireux de poursuivre la conversation.

- Alors , comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ce soir ? insistat-il

Elle pris une profonde inspiration. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui expliquer le genre de vie qu'elle menait chez les holtz ?

- Mes parent – enfin , ce ne sont pas les vrais : mon frère et moi sommes des enfants adoptés – sont très stricts. Ils ne croient pas que les jeunes gens devraient sortir. Mais cette fois-ci , Mme Brandon – c'est la mère de Alice ... Vous connaissez Alice?

- Je connais son frère , Fred.

- Eh bien , elle a eu la gentillesse de parler à Mme Holtz. Elle lui a dit que c'était ma dernière année au lycée , que toute ma promotion était invitée chez les Owen et qu'ils devaient faire une exception. Et puis Mme Brandon a remis à ma taille une robe qui appartenait à Alice.

Les yeux emeraude de Edward s'adoucirent , tandis qu'il contemplait la robe . Elle s'arreta au dessus des ses genoux.

- Elle vous va à ravir.

Le ton sincère de Edward donna à Bella un peu plus d'assurance.

- Les chaussures m'ont posé un problème. Comme elles étaient un peu trop grandes , j'ai mis du coton au cout , avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il rit doucement.

- Cela ne se voit pas du tout ! Quel effet cela vous fait-il d'être ici aujourd'hui?

Bella regarda autour d'elle. Le grand salon des Owen était plein de jeunes heureux de fêter la fin de leur scolarité. Les portes-fenêtre étaient largement ouvertes et les invités pouvaient sortir se promener à leur guise le long des allées bordées de gazon pour respirer l'air de cette merveilleuse soirée de juin . Bella huma le parfum des roses et du chèvrefeuille . Les Owen possédaient la maison imposante de la ville , et le jardin le plus fleuri. Ils étaient riches et aimaient qu'on le sût. Par conséquent , leur hospitalité était teintée d'une certaine ostentation.

- C'est formidable! Cette propriété est magnifique . Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi belle !

L'ingénuité de Bella fit sourire Edward. Ils continuèrent à bavarder avec une complicité grandissante. Edward lui dit qu'il venait de terminer sa troisième année à l'université , et qu'il assistait à cette soirée uniquement parce que Lauren Owen avait beaucoup insisté.

- Sinon , vous n'auriez pas été intéréssé par notre bande de gamins ? demanda Bella en riant.

- Peut-être que non ... Mais je suis content d'être ici puisque je vous ai rencontrée.

- Je suppose que vous devriez vous occuper de Lauren , puisqu'elle vous a invité tout spécialement , rétorqua Bella

Edward lança un regard furtif dans la direction de Lauren. La jeune fille faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation de deux invités tout en surveillant Edward et Bella du coin de l'oeil

- Elle est occupée , repondit-il . Et puis , je ne la connais pas si bien que ça. En fait , nous avons fait connaissance parce que son frère Mike est dans le même club sportif que moi.

A l'évocation du frère de Lauren , Bella fit la grimace.

- Oh ! Mike ne vous plaît pas , n'est-ce pas?

Elle haussa les épaules , sans vouloir expliquer exactement ce qu'elle pensait du fils Owen . Mike cherchait sans cesse les aventures faciles , et avait une fâcheuse tendance a coincer les filles dans les vestiaires pour leur voler un baiser. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- A propos de frère... Vous connaissez peut-être le mien ? Il s'appelle Emmet Swan . Ou Emmet Holtz , si vous préférez.

Malgré les années , Bella détestait encore ce nom-là.

- Bien sûr ! Il était dans mon club , lui aussi. Que fait-il maintenant ?

- Il s'est enrouléler dans l'armée de l'air. Et ses supérieurs l'ont envoyer à l'université pour qu'il y poursuive ses études.

- Il doit être très intelligent.

- C'est vrai , affirma Bella , les yeux brillents de fierté.

Edward aperçut Lauren qui , les sourcils froncés , se dirigeait vers eux.

- Allons nous promener! Dit-il aussitôt en saisissant la main de Bella.

Celle-ci hésita.

- Vous croyez que c'est...correct?

Edward réprima un éclat de que l'innocence de Bella était rafraîchissante , songea-t-il.

- Je vous le promets.

Il la conduisit dans le jardin où des employés s'affairaient autour des barbecues. M. Owen , affublé d'un immense tablier , les surveillait personnellement. Main dans la main , les deux jeunes gens traversèrent la pelouse jusqu'à un banc ombragé par un vieux chêne.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été adoptés par les Holtz ? demanda Edward , dès qu'ils furent assis.

Avec simplicité déconcertante et ses yeux magnifiques , la jeune fille le fascinait de plus en plus.

- Les service sociaux nous ont placés chez eux. Ils s'étaient inscrits sur la lister des familles d'accueil. Et ensuite , les holtz ont effectué les démarches qu'il fallait pour nous adopter légalement.

Le fin visage de Bella se crispas. Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa situation personnelle. Ce changement d'expression n'échappa guère à Edward , qui s'empressa de lui expliquer d'une voix douce :

- Si je me suis permis de vous poser cette question , c'est parce que j'ai été adopté moi aussi . C'est une drôle de coincidence , n'est-ce pas ?

Bella le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- En fait , ce n'est pas une adoption légale , poursuivit Edward. En réalité , Carlise et Esme Cullen ont eu la générosité de m'accueillir sous leur toit il y a des années , et je ne les ai plus quittés. Je les considère comme mes parents. Mais ma vraie mère habite en Virginie , et je vais parfois lui rendre visite.

- Mais ... vous avez une famille! Comment avez-vous pu la laisser s'exclama Bella , indignée.

Rejeter par sa mère , n'ayant jamais connu son père , elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui avait la chance d'avoir des parents pût se détourner de son foyer.


	3. Chapter 2

.• Chapitre second

"Death is easy, peacefull...life is harder"

Twilight, livre I, Fascination

•24/06/08 •

Dans le chapitre précédent :

Bella le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- En fait, ce n'est pas une adoption légale , poursuivit Edward. En réalité, Carlise et Esmé Cullen ont eu la générosité de m'accueillir sous leur toit il y a des années, et je ne les ai plus quittés. Je les considère comme mes parents. Mais ma vraie mère habite en Chicago , et je vais parfois lui rendre visite.

- Mais ... vous avez une famille! Comment avez-vous pu la laisser s'exclama Bella , indignée.

Rejeter par sa mère, n'ayant jamais connu son père, elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui avait la chance d'avoir des parents pût se détourner de son foyer.

- Ca leur faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir, lâcha Edward du bout des lèvres. Et je ne voulais pas être obligé, un jour, de descendre à la mine, comme mon père. Alors je suis parti en auto-stop en direction du nord-ouest. J'avais envie de voir les grands lacs. Carlise est passé en camion et m'a fait monter. Puis Esmé et lui m'ont offert de rester quelque temps chez eux. J'ai commencé a travailler après l'école pour pouvoir envoyer un peu d'argent chez moi. Mon père est mort. Ma sœur Alice et mon petit frère Jasper sont toujours à la charge de ma mère. Alors, je les aides de mon mieux.

Bella hocha la tête.

- Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous êtes parti ?

- Treize ans.

Elle le considérait maintenant sous une lumière différente. Il n'était pas, comme elle l'avait cru, le rejeton d'une famille aisée pour laquelle l'université était la voie naturelle après le lycée. Il ne ressemblait pas à Mike Owen, qui se promenait en ville au volant de la voiture de son père et portait des vêtements de luxe. Edward avait connu la pauvreté, le dénuement, et il travaillait pour aider sa famille depuis l'âge de treize ans. Il lui sembla tout à coup très proche d'elle.

- Je connais . Il s'occupe de terrassent n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Il est entrepreneur.

- C'est chez lui que vous avez trouvé du travail ?

- Oui . J'ai appris à conduire les grues et les pelleteuses.

Bella songea aux corvées dont les Holtz l'accablaient. Surtout la lessive mouillée à suspendre, au milieu de l'hiver.

- Je parie que vous détestiez cela, murmura-t-elle.

- Au contraire ! J'ai trouvée ça formidable. Et j'ai l'intention d'en faire mon métier dès que j'aurai fini l'université. Carlise m'a offert de reprendre sa compagnie.

Bella le fixa d'un air sidéré. Ainsi, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie , et il avait les moyens d'y parvenir...

- Vous avez vraiment de la chance!

- Je sais. Mais vous aussi, vous en aurez. J'en suis sûr.

- Je vais aller à l'institut universitaire de la région pendant un an ou deux. Le père Holtz ne voulait pas que je continue mes études, mais le directeur du lycée l'a convoqué, et il a fini par accepter.

- Vous devez être une excellente élève, pour que le directeur prenne votre sort en main!

Bella rougit.

- J'ai des bon résultats, dit-elle , modeste.

Gédéon Holtz avait fini par céder par crainte du qu'en-dira-t-on. Le directeur lui avait dit qu'il afficherait les notes de Bella sur les murs de l'école. Gédéon savait que la communauté locale se moquerait de son avarice et lui ferait des reproches si le bruit courait qu'il empêchait la meilleure des élève de la promotion de poursuivre ses études.

- Il faut que je gagne de quoi payer mes livres et mon entretien, expliqua Bella. J'ai trouvé une place à temps partiel à la bibliothèque, et je suis serveuse à la pizzeria le samedi et le dimanche. J'ai le droit de dormir chez Gretchen quand je termine tard dans la soirée.

- C'est formidable. Vous avez de l'ambition et j'admire votre courage.

Bella rougit de nouveau, sous le regard aigu de Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez à l'université ? demanda-t-elle

- L'ingénierie. A Carnegie Tech.

- Moi, j'ai choisi la littérature.

- Vous voulez devenir enseignante ?

- Peut-être. Ou bien écrivaine. J'aimerais me lancer dans l'édition.

- Entre vos études et votre multiple activité, votre emploi du temps ne vous laisse guère de loisir.

Elle soupira.

- Il y a aussi les moutons... Depuis le départ de Emmett , c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

- Les moutons ?

- Le père Holtz a un élevage.

- Et vous vous y connaissez ?

Bella se mit à rire.

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais je me débrouille assez bien. J'ai appris à les nourrir, les vermifuger, les soigner ... Et même les tondre !

- Wow ! Là, vous m'impressionnez !

Elle rit de plus belle avant d'ajouter, l'œil malicieux :

- En fait, ça me plaît assez. Ce sont des animaux gentils et quand je m'occupe d'eux j'ai le temps de réfléchir. Les moutons ne vous coupent pas la parole et ne vous font jamais de remarque désagréable !

Mû par une impulsion, Edward lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Un étrange frisson parcourut Bella

- Je suis content que nous nous soyons rencontrés au début de l'été, déclara son compagnon d'un ton grave. Cela nous donne deux mois pour mieux nous connaître.

Heureusement, le crépuscule qui venait de tomber dissimule les joues enflammées et le regard troublé de Bella. Elle se tut, se refusant de gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée en expliquant à Edward que les Holtz ne lui permettraient jamais de le revoir.

Fin du flash back.

L'eau du bain refroidissait. Bella en sortit à regret , et passa un peignoir très doux en épais coton. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine , pour y préparer son dîner. En attendant que le potage chauffe, elle se versa un second verre de porto.

Les souvenirs continuaient à affluer, comme s'ils avaient été trop longtemps refoulés dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Elle avait revu Edward Cullen cet été-là.

Flash Back :

Il l'attendait à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il venait aussi la chercher a la pizzeria, le samedi et le dimanche soir , après son service. En fait, elle passait tout son temps libre avec lui . Les Holtz ne tardèrent pas à être informés de ces rencontres. Gédéon fit des scènes terribles a Bella , en lui reprochant de pêcher contre Dieu et il la menaça des fourbes de l'enfer. Elizabeth s'enferma dans un mutisme dans elle ne sortait que pour chapitrer sa fille adoptive sur les mérites du travail et les dangers du divertissement.

Les corvées se multiplièrent. Bella se leva encore plus tôt pour accomplir les nouvelles tâches qui lui étaient assignées. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de voir Edward. Elle devint experte dans l'art de trouver des excuses. Comme la mère de Alice souffrait d'une crise aigue d'arthrite, Bella raconta aux Holtz qu'elle devait lui tenir compagnies le plus souvent possible. Comme Mme Brandon fréquentait la même église que les Holtz , il leur fut difficile de refuser.

Dans le courant de l'été, Bella surprit une dispute entre son parent adoptif. Leur voix s'échappait par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle ne comprit pas tout, mais la discussion semblait très animée. Or, d'habitude, on n'entendait que la voix tonitruante de Gédéon, tandis qu'Elizabeth se contentait d'acquiescer à mi-voix.

- ... Qui va m'aider ici ? demanda Gédéon.

La voix d'Elizabeth s'éleva avec une vigueur surprenante.

- ...Réfléchis pour une fois... ma propre sœur... lui refuser mon soutien...

Il s'agissait apparemment d'un problème de famille. Ne sentant nullement concernée, Bella s'enfonça sous son drap et rêva de Edward.

Le lendemain, elle s'aperçu qu'elle s'était trouvée au centre de leur discussion. Elle s'apprêtait à quitte la cuisine, pour prendre l'autobus qui la conduirait jusqu'à la bibliothèque municipal, quand Gédéon la rappela.

- Assieds-toi, Bella. Nous avons à te parler.

Bella obéit. Ils devaient avoir découvert qu'elle continuait à voir Edward en dépit de leur interdiction formelle. Tant pis ! Il en faudrait plus que ça pour décourager.

- Ta mère a reçu des nouvelles de sa sœur Délia, qui vit dans le nord de L'État de New York. Elle a eu une attaque. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui réside sur place, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer vivre chez elle, dit Gédéon, en passant sous silence le rôle d'Elizabeth dans l'affaire.

Il voulait donner l'impression que c'était lui, et lui seul , qui prenait la décisions.

- Mais je suis inscrite à l'université de Wiltonburg! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Il y a une université là-bas, poursuivit Gédéon d'une voix inflexible. Si tu tien à gaspiller ton énergie, tu pourras en suivre les cours , à temps partiel du moins , tout en veillant sur ta tante.

Délia n'est pas ma tante ! songea Bella avec rage. Elle essaya d'argumenter.

- Je passerai d'un État à l'autre. Ils ne me prendront peut-être pas. Et ça coutera plus cher. Comment vais-je...

- Ta tante est prête à contribuer aux frais de tes études. On se demande bien pourquoi, mais si ça lui fait plaisir...Et, puisque le directeur du lycée n'a que le mot éducation à la bouche, je suis sûr qu'il transférera ton dossier avec une bonne recommandation.

Bella savait que ses parents adoptifs ne reconnaîtraient jamais les résultats exceptionnels qu'elle avait obtenus tout au long de ses études secondaires. On ne faisait as de compliment chez les holtz. La vanité était considérée comme un péché mortel.

Elle baissa la tête et se tut, en rongeant son frein. Quand donc pourrait-elle choisir sa vie elle-même ?

Fin du flash Back

Tout cela s'était passé dix ans plus tôt. Bella cassa deux œufs dans un bol et les battit machinalement pour faire une omelette.

Elle soupira. Comme elle était jeune à l'époque! La nuit précédant sont départ, Edward , qui retournait à Carnegie Tech quelques jours plus tard ,lui proposa d'aller au cinéma.

Flash back :

- Pas ce soir, dit Bella en s'efforçant de graver dans sa mémoire les traits du jeunes homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je comprends. Moi aussi, je préfère qu'on reste seuls tout les deux. Allons-nous promener autour du lac d'accord ?

Elle inclina la tête, trop émue pour parler.

Ils firent la route en silence. Après avoir garé sa très vielle Chevrolet prés de la rive, il attira Bella contre lui. L'été était presque fini. On entendait les criquets chanter dans le crépuscule.

- Nous allons être séparés, Bella. Mais pour une année seulement, murmura-t-il, la bouche tout près de son oreille.¸

- Je sais.

- Nous nous verrons aux prochaines vacances

- Oui

- Et quand je reviendrai avec mon diplôme en poche, je m'installerai ici et nous ne nous séparerons plus jamais.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

- Oh! Edward ! C'est vrai ?

- Je te le promets, fit-il, solennel.

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu pourras choisir ta vie à ce moment-là. Tu auras dix-huit ans , et rien ne t'empêchera de faire transférer ton dossier dans une université de Pennsylvanie.

- Et si tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, entretemps ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises!

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui effleurer les lèvres. Il s'écarta, puis revient goûter à sa bouche, avec plus de fougue, cette fois. Elle lui enlaça spontanément la nuque et répondit à ses avances avec ardeur dont elle ne s'était pas crue capable.

- Il n'y aura jamais que toi dans ma vie, Bella. Je l'ai compris dès notre première rencontre. On ne peut pas être sûr de grand-chose dans l'existence, je sais depuis l'enfance. Mais je connais mes sentiments pour toi... Ils ne changeront pas.

Fin du flash back.

D'un geste sec ,Bella fit glisser l'omelette dans son assiette , s'installa devant la table de cuisine et contempla son dîner sans y toucher. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes , mais elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Flash back :

Edward est Bella bavardèrent longtemps, cette nuit-là , sur les bords du lac. Ils n'avaient pas vu les étoiles s'allumer une à une dans le ciel de velours, ni la peine lune inonder l'eau d'une clarté généreuse.

- Tu t'habitues à l'idée de parti ? demanda Edward

- Oui. Au début, ça m'a semblé épouvantable. Mais si tu n'es pas là, rien n me retient à Wiltonburg. A part les moutons.

- Tu les aimes parce qu'il ne te font jamais de remarques désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu te souviens de se que je t'ai dit chez les Owen !

- Je me rappelle chaque détail de notre rencontre.

Elle avait souri, et ses yeux chocolat luisaient étrangement dans l'obscurité. Puis elle avait poussé un long soupir.

- Le nord de l'État de New York, c'est si loin!

- Nous serons tous les deux absent en même temps. Nous nous écrirons, et le temps passera très vite.

Tu verras. Et puis, on ne sait jamais. Ta tante Machin-Chose ne sera peut-être pas aussi horrible que tu te l'imaginais.

- Tante Délia.

- Tu vois ! Délia, c'est un très gentil prénom.

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Et après cette année, nous ne nous quitterons plus !

- Plus jamais.

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent de la voiture et longèrent la rive. Edward lui passa le bras autour de la taille et comme elle frissonnait, il la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer.

C'était leur dernière soirée ensemble, songeait-elle sans cesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un vieux saule. Bella s'adossa au tronc et leva ses grands yeux vers lui. Edward lui prit doucement le visage entre les mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse d'abord, puis avec fière. Bella sentit les paumes de Edward descendre le long de ses épaules, lui enserrer la taille et remonter vers ses seins. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Edward

- Bella

- Tu vas tellement me manquer, souffla la jeune fille.

- Je sais, et j'en souffre déjà. Bella... J'ai très envie de toi. Dis-moi de m'arrêter, je t'en prie.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes.

Il revela la tête, la fixa longuement.

- Tu la déjà fais l'amour ?

- Jamais. Je veux que tu sois le premier. Et le seul.

- Bella... Si tu savais combien je t'aime.

Ils s'étaient laissés glisser jusqu'au sol, et elle avait vu sa silhouette se découper sur le ciel étoilé quand il s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasse de nouveau, avec passion.

Edward descendis vers le bas et embrassa le dessus de sa poitrine. Se relevant il retira le chandail et le soutien gorge de Bella et repris se ou il s'était arreter...Bella se cambra très légèrement sous ses baissé remonta encore une fois aux lèvres de la jeune a elle, elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'a son pantalon et défi doucement sa ceinture, elle lui retira et déboutonna et descendit la fermeture éclair du pantalon du brun et l'enleva sou le regard fou de désir de Edward .Bella replaça ses bras autour du cou de d'Edward. Il défit son pantalon et lui enleva pour ensuite l'envoyer par terre a l'autre se releva légèrement pour admirer sa fleur puis souri et colla ses lévre a celle de Bella .il descendit plus bas vers ses seins et les se cambra et poussa des petits gémissements qui fessèrent sourire Edward.

Il les lécha et suça les mamelon puis descendit encore plus bas vers le nombril puis encore plus bas ,arriver devant l'intimité de la jeune l'embrassa avec de plus en plus d'assurance en entendant les gémissement de Bella qui se fessai plus fort. Edward continua puis après quelque seconde il y entra sa langue fessant cette fois cri la jeune fit des vas et vient puis après plusieurs minutes de supplice pour Bella il s'arrêta et remonta vers la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa puis Bella le poussa pour se retrouver dessus, elle l'embrassa pendant que ses mains parcourait son torse en continuant a descendre plus bas pour atteindre son but. Bella caressa la virilité de Edward par dessus le calçons lui se cambra doucement .Bella retira alors le calçons de Edward qui parti directement rejoindre ses vê remit ses mains sur le membre tendu par le désir et l'envie de Edward et le caressa de nouveau avec encore plus d'assurance.

Edward se cambra encore voulant crier de plaisir mais les lèvre de Bella l'en empêcha .Après quelque minute .Edward se remis dans sa position du début et écarta doucement les jambes de sa princesse et se plaça s'embrassèrent encore quelque puis Edward la pénétra doucement. Bella poussa un cris de plaisir qui ,a parement, excita Edward qui commença a aller de plus en plus vite dans ses va et vien .Edward augmenta encore le rythme sous la demande de sa congénère.

Bella cria, hurla, gémi sous le déhanchement de son amant qui la rendait folle, criant son nom, ce nom qui lui donne du plaisir en se moment .Après plusieurs va et vien en endiabler Bella se repositionna sur Edward et elle descendit directement vers l'objets de ses désir et de son le pris alors en bouche et le lécha donnant un plaisir monstre a Edward qui se prouva quand celui-ci éjecta son liquide sexuelle dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Edward la remonta précipitamment se remettant de nouveau sur elle .il la regarda le regard fou encore plus que tout a l'heure ,presque a faire peur .

Edward lécha les lèvres de Bella pendant que ses mains pris celle de son amante pour les remonter au dessus de sa tête. Edward la repénétre mais cette fois violement...pas au point de lui faire mal mais assez pour que sa arrache un cris strident a Bella ...Edward continua mais ses va et vient devinaient de plus en plus saccader et violent leur donnant un plaisir intense La jeune fille passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son homme pour les rapprocher encore plus. Le rythme augmenter ainsi que leur gémissements, voir leur crie qui devenaient de moins en moins espacer et de plus en plus fort ...après 1h de plaisir. Edward ce délivra et se déversa dans Bella mais fut retenue par le préservatif .Ils jouissaient ensemble puis Edward se retira de Bella, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis il s'allongea a côté d'elle et il la pris dans ses bras.

Fin flash back.

Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Bella enfonça sa fourchette dans l'omelette d'un geste rageur. Elle n'avait même pas songé aux conséquences possible de leur ébats. Elle était si jeune, si innocente! Elle avait fait confiance à l'amour, sans songer une seconde que ce dernier pouvait la trahir à tout moment. Edward et elle s'étaient quittés un peu avant l'aube, après avoir échangé des serments et fait des plans pour leur avenir.

Ce matin-là, Bella avait pris le car, l'esprit flottant sur de petit nuages roses.

Comment se serait-elle doutée qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Edward Cullen .


	4. Chapter 3

.• Chapitre Troisième

"Et moi je t'aime un plus fort"

The Chance One Life

•25/06/08 •

Dans le chapitre précédent :

Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Bella enfonça sa fourchette dans l'omelette d'un geste rageur. Elle n'avait même pas songé aux conséquences possible de leur ébats. Elle était si jeune, si innocente! Elle avait fait confiance à l'amour, sans songer une seconde que ce dernier pouvait la trahir à tout moment. Edward et elle s'étaient quittés un peu avant l'aube, après avoir échangé des serments et fait des plans pour leur avenir.

Ce matin-là, Bella avait pris le car, l'esprit flottant sur de petit nuages roses.

Comment se serait-elle doutée qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Edward Cullen .

Rien n'avait changer , dans la ferme. Le salon était toujours aussi sombre , avec son plafond jauni par les ans et les murs vert fané. Bella inspecta la pièce du regard. Comme l'usage le voulait à Wiltonburg , les personnages présente aux funérailles s'étaient ensuite au domicile de la défunte. Parfaitement à l'aise , Emmett parlait au pasteur et a sont épouse. Voyant du coin de l'œil l'air deprimé de sa sœur , il lui sourit.

Bella avait passé Noël avec son frère , trois mois plus tôt , près de sa base arienne en Virginie . Elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'élégance avec laquelle Emmett portait l'uniforme , et l'aisance qu'il démontrait en toutes circonstances. Où avait-il acquis cette decontraction ? se demandait-elle , perplexe. Autrefois , il allait à l'école dans des vêtements de seconde main , tout comme elle , et n'avait jamais mené la vie social des garçons de son âge. Gédéon luii avait interdit de sortir , et même d'enmener une fille au cinéma. Et pourtant il se comportait en public comme S'il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

- C'était une vrai chrétienne , murmura un femme à côté de Bella.

- Oui , répondit machinalement Bella

Ses griefs envers Elizabeth Holtz n'avaient plus aucune importance. Il lui suffisait désormais d'être aimable et de terminer cette dernière corvée le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous devez le savoir mieux que personne , soupira la voisine. La manière dont et elle vous on recueillis...

La femme remua le sucre dans sa tasse de thé , et jeta un regarde gourmand en direction de la génoise recouvert d'un glaçage blanc apportée par une retraitée des environs.

- Quand on pense que vous auriez pu vivre dans la rue , comme tant de malheureux , si les Holtz ne vous avaient pas adoptés!

Bella haissait ce genre de remarque . Il lui fallait pourtant se dominer. Heureusement , Emmett vit son visage crispé et prit congé du pasteur pour la rejoindre.

- Bonjour , madame Durham. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! lanca-t-il gaiement à la voisine de Bella .

Mme Durham en rougit.

- Oh! Commandant... Je disait justement à votre sœur que cette chère Elizabeth était une sainte femme. Je frémis en pensant à la vie que vous auriez eue si les Holtz ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi généreux envers vous deux.

- - Certainement... C'est très gentil de votre part d'être venue. Voulez-vous goûter au gâteau ? Il est délicieux.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Emmett conduisait la voisine vers la table qui servait de buffet. Les funérailles s'étaient déroulées en petit comité , tant à l'église qu'au cimetière . Les Holtz n'avaient guère été populaires parmi leurs concitoyens , mais ils n'avaient jamais manqué un service dominical. Quelques voisins et des membres de leur communauté paroissiale avaient donc tenu à faire acte de présence. Ils avaient parlé aimablement d'Elizabeth Holtz , et certain paraissaient sincères en disant qu'il avaient apprécié la défunte. Mais pour Bella , la journée semblait interminable. Howard westfall , le notaire , s'approcha d'elle.

- Puis-je rester quelques minutes , quand les autres seront partis ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je voudrais vous parler du testament d'Elizabeth.

- Oui , bien sûr.

Bella le connaissait peu . Mais il avait un regard plain de bonté , derrière ses lunettes rondes , qui lui rappelait celui de Bud Winter.

- Ces moments sont toujours un peu difficiles à traverser , dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de s'éloigner.

Quand le dernier invité fut parti , ils s'assirent tous les trois dans le salon des Holtz. Le linoléum gris qui couvrait le plancher n'avait jamais été changé , ni les rideaux unis , d'un vert défraîchi , qui pendaient aux fenetres. Le salon que pour y faire le ménage. Bella avait débarrassé la table , et que la nappe blanche mettait dans la pièce une note de clarté incongrue.

- Je crois que vous n'étiez pas particulièrement proches de Mme Holtz , commença le notaire d'une voix paisible. Saviez-vous qu'elle m'avait demandé de rediger un nouveau testament ?

- Non , mais le père Holtz nous avait toujours dit qu'il destinait ses biens à l'église de Wiltonburg , affirma Emmett.

- Je connaissais les intentions de , bien sûr. Mais Mme Holtz , en tant que seule héritière, en a décidé autrement. C'était son droit le plus strict . Elle a donc divisé ses bien entre vous deux.

- Entre Emmett et moi , vous êtes certain ? s'exclama Bella , au comble de la surprise.

- Absolument , dit l'homme de loi avec un sourire. Il ne sagit pas d'une fortune , mais il y a la ferme. Et trente mille dollars.

Bella et Emmett se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

- Trentre mille dollars ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils possédaient une somme pareille , murmura Emmett.

- Gédéon a travaillé plusieurs années à l'usine. Ses salaires se sont ajouté aux revenus de la ferme , ils étaient par ailleurs très économes.

- Ça , c'est vrai , confirma le jeune homme.

Howard Westfall le considéra avec sympathie. Le mode de vie extrêmement frugal des Holtz était bien connu dans la petite se taisait. Elle était en état de choc. La moitié de la valeur de la ferme plus de quinze mille dollars!

Pour elle il s'agissait d'un don du ciel , dans cette période de chômage. Et pourtant , elle éprouvait des sentiments ambigus envers la femme qui avait eu l'idée de ce legs. Au fond de son cœur , l'amartume se mêlait à la gratitude.

- Je suppose que vous vendrez la ferme , dit la notaire , de son ton tranquille.

- Oui , repondit Emmett , après avoir consulté Bella du regard. Ma sœur et moi-même n'avons pas l'intention de nous installer ici. Nous avons fait nos vie ailleurs.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Si vous coulez la mettre sur le marché , mon frère Dan pourra probablement vous aider. Il dirige l'agence immobilière de Wiltonburg.

- Merci beaucoup , dit Bella . Nous aurons certainement besoin de ses conseils.

- Je peux déjà vous faire quelques suggestions. Les notaires sont au courant de ses choses-là , et il m'est arrivé souvent de parler avec Dan. D'abord , vous devriez effectuer certains aménagements intérieurs , afin de rendre la maison moins austère. Vous pourriez la rafraîchir en lui donnant un coup de peinture et en posant quelque rouleaux de papier , elle risque de décourager les acheteurs éventuels.

Bella et Emmett changèrent un coup d'œil.

- Je suppose que je pourrais rester quelques jours , dit Bella , après une légère hésitation. Je ne l'avais pas prévu , mais si vous considérez que c'est important...

- La vente se fera plus vite , et a meilleur prix , si vous prenez la peine de rénover les lieux. Évidemment ce n'est pas tout.

- Que suggérez-vous d'autre ? demanda Emmett.

- Le point suivant est un peu plus compiqué.Vous savez qu'il y a toujours des risques d'inondation dans la région. Il y a quelques années , à la suite de pluie torrentielles , la rivière est délimite au sud la propriété des Holtz a été déviée de son cours , et s'est infiltrée dans les champs environnants. Il faut absolument les drainer.

Emmett se frotta le menton

- Cela concerne les pâturages en bas de la colline , n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement. Cette zone est désormais sous les eaux cause de la fonte des neiges . Noubliez pas qu'à Wilonburg , chacun connaît les affaires de son voisin . Dès que vous mettrez la propriété en vente , les bonnes langues se feront plaisir d'expliquer aux visiteurs ce problème de drainage.

- Voulez-vous dire que la ferme constitue une mauvaise affaire pour un acheteur potentiel?

- Pas du out . Cette bâtisse est solide , de même que la grange , et vous pourriez peut-être vendre les moutons en même temps . Le vieux Fergus Héalley a donné un coup de main a Mme Holtz depuis la mort de Gédéon , et elle a pu garder le troupeau. Dailleurs , Fergus viendra certainement vous rendre visite.

- Je l'ai vu a l'égliser , se dit Emmett , et il m'en a déjà touché deux mots.

- Un travail de terrassement bien dirigé devrait suffire à résoudre vos problèmes de drainage. Rien de très élaboré. Il s'agit essentiellement de repousser la rivière vers sont lit d'origine , et de consolider des berges. Ça ne devrait pas couter cher. Gédéon aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps , mais il rechignait à la dépense. A mon avis , vous tirerez un bien meilleurs prix de la propriété si vous effectuez ces travaux. Et vous aurez la conscience tranquille.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison , maître Westfall. A qui devrions-nous nous adresser pour effectuer ces travaux , selon vous ? demanda Emmett

- Vous avez de la chance. Le meilleur ingénieur de la région habite ici même , à Wiltonburg. C'est Edward Cullen Il a votre age. Vous avez dû aller à l'école avec lui .

Bella sursauta. Elle eut soudain l'impression que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. La vois du notaire lui parvenait de très loin ,à travers une sorte d'épais brouillard

- Ses études terminées , il a repris l'affaire de Carlise Cullen . Mais il a élargie son champ d'activité , et dirige maintenant des chantiers dans lesquels Carlise ne se serait jamais aventuré , comme quee contrôle du système hydraulique de la vallée , la réfecion des routes , ou la construtions de centre commercial.

- Dans ce cas , ce projet risque d'être trop petit pour l'interesser , commenta Emmett, Lair soucieux

- Oh , non ! Edward considère avant tout comme un enfant du pays. Il viendra volontiers discuter de la situation avec vous.

Emmett se tourna vers sa sœur

- Qu'en dis tu Bella ?

La femme avala sa salive et répondit avec hésitation.

- C'est surment une bonne idée. Fais pour le mieux , marmonna-t-elle d'un ton vague.

Elle eut l'impression qu'ils la devisageaient tous les deux d'une drôle de façon.

- Nous pouvons toujours lui demander son avis , dit finalement Emmett.

Le notaire acquiesça et tira de sa poche une carte de visite

- Je vais vous ecrire le nom de la société : Cullen & Cie. Vous trouver le numéro de téléphone dans l'annuaire. N'oubliez pas de m'appeler si vous avez un problème. De mon côté , je ferai de mon mieux pour accélérer la procédure d'enregistrement du testament.

Bella et son frère raccompagnèrent Howard Wesfall jusqu'à la porte.

- Je vais ranger la cuisine , déclara Bella et Emmett.

Emmett la considéra d'un regard soucieux.

- Tu devrais te reposer , Bella. Tu est toute pâle

- Non , non je vais très bien. Je préfère finir de ranger avant de me coucher. Je suis juste un lasse , après tous ces évènements.

- J'avoue que je suis un peu sonné. Étant donné le genre d'existence que nous avons menée chez les Holtz , je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a ce testament.

Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. C'était la seule pièce dotée d'un téléphone.

- Je vais passer un quelques coups de fil.

Il s'arrêta avant de franchir la port et se retourna .

- Tu te souvien de Edward Cullen , n'est-ce pas ? Il vivait chez les Cullen. Je crois même que tu es sortie avec lui , à une certaine époque...

- C'est une vielle histoire qui date de l'été qui a précédé mon entré à l'université. Tu t'étais déjà enrôlé dans l'armée.

- Je me suis toujou Emmett avec un sourire amusé.

- Ça na pas été facile , je te le garantis.

Bella se détourna et marcha vers la cuisine. Cette conversation la mettais au supplice.

- Tu as nourri la chienne? Lui lança Emmett.

Elle s'arreta surprise.

- La chienne ? Je ne savais pas qu' Elizabeth en avait une.

- Fergus Hallet dit qu'il ne l'a pas vue depuis deux jours. Elle s'appelle Charlotte. Elle aidait Elizabeth a rassembler les moutons.

Bella hocha la tête et disparu dans la cuisine. Le piece n'avait été modernisée. Sur les mur , la peinture grise s'écaillait un peu partout. Les vieux placards de bois montaient jusqu'au plafond et il fallait grimper tout en haut d'un grand escabeau pour atteindre les dernière étagères. La vieille table de bois blanc était recouverte d'une nappe en plastique. L'énorme fourneau était une relique des année cinquante , mais , à cette époque-là l'équipement ménager était construit pour durer. Le réfrigérateur , guère plus récent , ronronnait comme un moteur d'avion et il ne faillait pas oublier de la dégivrer à intervalles réguliers, Rien n'avait été remplacé depuis le depart de Bella.


	5. Chapter 4

.• Chapitre Quatrième

Need You Now

The Chance One Life

•26/06/08 •

Dans le chapitre précédent : Bella hocha la tête et disparu dans la cuisine. Le pièce n'avait été modernisée. Sur les murs, la peinture grise s'écaillait un peu partout. Les vieux placards de bois montaient jusqu'au plafond et il fallait grimper tout en haut d'un grand escabeau pour atteindre les dernières étagères. La vieille table de bois blanc était recouverte d'une nappe en plastique. L'énorme fourneau était une relique des années cinquante, mais, à cette époque-là l'équipement ménager était construit pour durer. Le réfrigérateur, guère plus récent, ronronnait comme un moteur d'avion et il ne faillait pas oublier de la dégivrer à intervalles réguliers, Rien n'avait été remplacé depuis le départ de Bella.

La jeune femme saisit une éponge et se mit a nettoyer avec ardeur la nappe en plastique. D'une oreille distraite elle entendit son frère parler au téléphone.

- Bonjour, je suis Emmett Swan « Je me trouve dans la ferme des Holtz, à l'ouest de la ville. Vous pouvez me joindre au numéro suivant...

Il devait laisser un message sur le répondeur, songea Bella.

- Pourriez-vous me rappeler aussi rapidement que possible ? Ou passer voir la situation sur place ? Howard Westfall nous a suggéré de prendre contact avec vous au sujet d'un problème de drainage.

Un message pour Edward Cullen ! se dit Bella, pétrifiée.

Brusquement, des mots, des phrases, se formaient dans son cerveau. Des promesses jamais tenues, dont le souvenir l'avait hanté pendant des années.

Oh, Bella je t'aime tellement... Il n'y aura jamais que toi dans ma vie ... Nous ne nous quitterons plus

Elle poussa un long soupir quand elle entendit Emmett raccrocher. C'était ridicule ... Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse a la pensée de se retrouver en présence de Edward Cullen ? Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur histoire. Ils avaient changé l'un et l'autre, et n'avaient sans doute plus rien en commun. De toute façon, si Edward faisait ce travail pour eux , ce serait Emmett qui lui servirait d'interlocuteur.

Un animal gratta a la porte de la cuisine. Bella se précipita pour ouvrir. Une chienne au poil noir et blanc, a la fourrure maculée et au regard implorant, se tenait sur le seuil.

Elle doit avoir un ancêtre chien de berger, pensa Bella, amusée. Et un peu de sang de labrador, plus un soupçon de terrier.

- Charlotte ? appela-t-elle.

L'animal remua la queue.

- Entre donc, Charlotte. Je parie que tu as faim. Je vais te trouver quelque chose a manger.

Tandis qu'Emmett continuait a donner des coup de fil, Bella fit la connaissance de Charlotte et remplit son écuelle. Puis elle s'assit pour boire une dernière tasse de thé avant d'aller se reposer. Elle entendait la voix d'Emmett et pouvait deviner l'identité de ses interlocuteurs. Il y a eut Dan Westfall, l'agent immobilier, et Fergus Halley, a son propos des moutons. Puis Rosalie, la fiancée de son frère. Le ton d'Emmett se fit plus doux et plus intime. Il avait a peine raccrocher que la sonnerie retenti. Emmett décrocha, dit trois mots et passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- C'est pour toi!

Le telephone se trouvait toujours dans l'entrée, sur une petite table noir poussée contre le mur.

- Bella ? C'est Alice Brandon

- Alice !

- Je suis navrée de n'avoir pu assister aux funérailles, mais j'avais une réunion a Harrisburg. Je viens de rentrer.

- Oh ! Alice, c'est si gentil a toi d'appeler.

- Peut-on déjeuner ensemble, Bella ? Demain par exemple, si tu ne rentre pas a New York ?

- J'ai l'intention de rester quelques jours, Alice. Et je serai ravie de te voir. Ou veux-tu déjeuner ?

- Comme d'habitude ... Au Starbuck!

- D'accord ! Tu travaille toujours a cette boutique de mode ?

- Eh oui !

- Je peux t'y rejoindre. A midi, ca te va ?

- Parfait. A demain.

Emmett attendait Bella dans la cuisine.

- Fergus va venir surveiller les moutons, lui dit-il. Nous devons, en l'attendant, ne pas oublier de remettre de la nourriture dans l'enclos réservé aux agneaux.

- Je m'en occuperai a la première heure.

- Tu as toujours su te débrouiller mieux que moi avec le troupeau.

- Tu ne veux pas une tasse de thé ? Je viens d'en faire.

- Je pourrais aussi manger quelque chose. Le révérend Simmons m'a parlé pendant si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Désoler, mais il n'y a plus de poulet. Charlotte s'en est délectée! Mais je peux te préparer un sandwich.

- Volontiers.

Elle découpa le reste de jambon a l'os et lui confectionna un en-cas. Puis elle s'assit en face de lui.

- Je suis sûre que tu es aussi surpris que moi par le contenue du testament, Emmett.

Le jeune homme avait déboutonné son uniforme et desserré sa cravate. Il avala une bouchée avant de répondre.

- C'est vrai. Mais avoue que ce legs tombe à pic !

- Je vais me marier, et toi tu viens de perdre ton emploi. Cela dit, nous ne pourrions pas toucher cette somme avant un certain délai. Je peux t'avancer de l'argent, si tu veux.

- Tu es gentil. Pour l'instant, je peux me débrouiller. Je te promets de faire appel a toi si j'ai des problèmes.

Emmett hocha la tête et de remit a manger de bon appétit. Bella le regarda pensivement.

- Quelle raison avait-elle de prendre une décision pareille ? demanda-t-elle

Emmett haussa les sourcils.

- Tu veux parler d'Elizabeth ? Je ne sais pas. Elle était très secrète. A mon avis , Gédéon ne l'a pas rendue heureuse et je me suis souvent demandé comment elle était avant son mariage.

Bella resta songeuse un instant. Puis elle tendit a Emmett une tasse de thé et remplit de nouveau la sienne.

- Je déjeune avec Alice Brandon demain. Tu te souviens d'elle?

- Vaguement. N'oublie pas que je n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec des filles a cette époque.

- Nous étions complètement hors du coup!

- C'est vrai. Mais nous avions survécu, Bells

Ils burent en silence. Emmett jeta un coup d'œil a sa sœur par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse.

- Dis-moi, à propos d'Edward Cullen... Tu as en l'aire émue quand tu as entendu son nom.

Bella s'obligea a sourire.

- Oh! Je suis une petite âme sensible. Les vieux souvenirs me bouleversent toujours.

Emmett lui lança un coup d'œil perçant.

- Il a été ton premier amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

- Oui

- Rien de plus ?

- Non. Tu veux du gâteau au citron ? ajouta-t-elle pour essayer de dévier la conversation.

- Non merci. Je me suis toujours senti un peu coupable de t'avoir abandonnée chez les Holtz. J'avais échappée a leur emprise grâce a l'armée de l'air, et je n'étais pas la lorsqu'ils t'on envoyée chez Délia, au nord de New York. Tu n'as pas dû t'amuser tous les jours là-bas.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais j'ai appris, il y a très longtemps, a ne pas m'attendre a mener une vie facile. Et puis tante Délia n'était pas si terrible. J'étais mieux chez elle que chez les Holtz. J'avais suffisamment à manger, et la maison étais chauffée. Ça ne m'ennuyait pas de m'occuper d'une invalide. En plus, l'université était d'un niveau supérieur a celle d'ici. Le père Holtz ne m'aurait jamais laissé bénéficier de ce genre d'éducation si j'étais restée à la ferme.

- Tu a raison.

- Mais l'hiver était si long, Emmett! Je n'avais jamais le droit de m'absenter, même pour les vacances. Les Holtz ne me manquaient pas, mais j'aurais tant aimé savoir pourquoi...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Emmett l'interrogea gentiment.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Edward ?

Elle baissa la tête

- Non, jamais.

Bella se revoyait chez Délia, près de la frontière canadienne. Ses pas faisaient crisser la neige, son souffle formait un petit nuage dans l'air glacé. Elle sortait dans le froid matinal, le cœur battant, pour aller inspecter le contenue de la boîte au lettres...

- Je ne t'ai jamais reproché d'avoir épouser Jacob Black, tu sais , dit doucement Emmett. Je comprenais tellement ton état d'esprit! Tu as dû souffrir, Bella . De la solitude et du manque de liberté.

- Ce mariage a été. Une grosse erreur et j'en porte l'entière responsabilité.

- Tu étais si jeune!

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une excuse, mais merci tout de même. Je n'ai pas été très correct envers Jacob. D'une certaine façon je me suis servie de lui pour échapper aux Holtz , et je n'ai pas hésité a le quitter quand je me suis aperçue que je ne l'aimais pas.

- Il a eu l'argent de son papa pour le consoler de votre divorce, répondit Emmett , d'un ton réconfortant.

- Je sais, soupira Bella. Et tout a été si vite ! L'épisode avait a peine commencé qu'il était déjà clos. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était remarié avec une jeune fille de bonne société.

C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait le passé avec son frère. Il leur arrivait si rarement de se retrouver en tête à tête ! Ici, dans la vielle cuisine, ils pouvaient se dire les choses simplement et comprendre leurs sentiments respectifs sans effort. Ils étaient soutenus mutuellement à travers les difficultés de l'existence. Bella se souvenait à peine de leur mère. Elle avait disparu sans laisser l'adresse, après les avoir déposés sur les marches d'un orphelinat. Ils avaient été placés ensuite dans deux familles différent et a de nouvelles écoles.

- Je suis contente que toi, au moins, tu aies eu le bon sens d'attendre, dit Bella. Rosalie est la femme idéale pour toi.

- Je le sais. Je me rends compte que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de la rencontrer.

Bella était partagé entre des sentiments, contradictoires. Elle se réjouissait pour son frère et s'attristait sur elle-même. Elle était convaincue d'avoir gâché sa chance à elle.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Emmett alla répondre et revint, la mine sombre.

- Flûte!

- Qui était-ce ?

- Langley Field. Tu sais que je suis chargé de certaines sessions d'entraînement ? Eh bien ! celle que je devais diriger la semaine prochaine a été avancée de plusieurs jours. Il faut que je rentre demain.

- Oh! Emmett, non ... C'est impossible!

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Ça m'ennui beaucoup de te laisser ici avec toutes ces responsabilité. Écoute... Il faut que tu te fasses aider. Alice pourra surement te recommander quelqu'un. La peinture et la pose du papier ce n'est pas très compliquer, mais un artisan compétent fera cela en un temps record. Cela te permettra de rentrer plus tôt a New York.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressée.

- Tant mieux, dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. Je vais te laisser un chèque de mille dollars. Tu ouvriras un compte a la banque de Wiltonbrug. Comme ça, tu pourras régler les premières factures. N'oublie pas que tu peux toujours téléphones a Howard Westfall en cas de besoin

Emmett hésita un instant avant de continuer.

- Je suppose qu'Edward Cullen va te rappeler pour faire le devis des travaux. Je suis navré de t'imposer cette corvée. Tu sauras tout organiser.

- Bien sûr! Lança Bella avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je suis une grande fille, maintenant.

Chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom d'Edward Cullen des émotions qu'elle avait plus ressenties depuis des années l'assaillaient.

Emmett la regarda préoccupé

- Je te laisse la voiture que j'ai louée. Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer a l'aéroport. Je crains que tu ne sois obligée de te lever aux aurores.

- Ça ne me gêne pas.

- Et tu n'oublieras pas les moutons demain matins ?

- Mais non. Je remplirai les mangeoires dans l'enclos. Et maintenant, nous avons intérêt à aller dormir. Bonne nuit Emmett.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. La solitude, elle connaissait. Elle se débrouillerait. N'avait-elle pas réussi a se tirer de tous les mauvais pas jusqu'à présent ?

Quand elle sorte de la cuisine, une voix résonna dans sa tête.

Oh. Edward... Je veux que tu sois le premier. Et le seul...

Bella crispa les poings. La jeune fille qui avait prononcé ces mots d'amour n'existait plus. Elle l'avait effacée une fois pour toute de sa mémoire. Quand elle reverrait Edward Cullen, elle ne lui prêterait pas plus d'attention qu'a un étranger, décida-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 5

.• Chapitre Cinquième

Make Me Wanna Die

The Chance One Life

•26/06/08 •

Edward Cullen lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur vers sa fille installée sur la banquette arrière.

- Tu as ton déjeuner ?

Très fière, l'enfant souleva sa boite a lunch. La grosse jeep noire quitta le chemin privé et emprunta la route nationale.

- N'oublie pas d'acheter du jus de fruit. Est-ce que tu as ton argent ?

Elle tâta sa poche pour s'en assurer, et puis regarda par la vitre le paysage enneigé par endroits.

-C'est bientôt Pâques, papa ?

-Dans trois semaines.

-Et ce sera le printemps?

Le soleil matinal obligeait la fillette a cligner des yeux .Ses lèvres entrouverte laissaient voir un trou béant sur le devant, car elle venait de perdre d'un coup trois dents de lait . Ses cheveux , brun-roux et lisses, étaient retenue sur le côté par un barrette rose vif.

-Plus ou moins

-On a commencé a répéter une pièce pour Pâques. La maîtresse a dit que je ferai la carotte.

-Edward réprima un sourire

-Vraiment ? Et c'est un rôle important ?

-Oui. Et Mari Owen sera le noeuf.

-L'œuf

-Moi, j'aime mieux être la carotte. J'aurai un costume orange.

-Ça me paraît d'une logique irréfutable.

- Frankie Spelling sera le lapin de Pâques. Mais il a toujours le nez qui coule.

-Oh…

Elle commença à fredonner une chanson enfantine, puis elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Tu viendras ?

-Admirer le spectacle ? Bien sûr, Lily. Tu sais que je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde.

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes en le considérant du coin de l'œil

-Je suis sûre que tu auras envie de voir ta barrière de bois.

-Ma quoi ?

-On a besoin d'une barrière pour la pièce. J'ai dit à la maîtresse que mon papa pouvait fabriquer n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-elle avec toute l'assurance de ses six ans.

De nouveau, Edward réprima un sourire. Sa fille venait de lui jouer un tour à sa façon, une fois de plus.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, affirma-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Carlie parut soulagée. Son père s'arrêta devant l'école primaire. Il sortit du véhicule et abaissa son siège pour permettre à sa fille de sortir à son tour.

-A tout a l'heure papa ! dit Carlie en lui donnant un gros bisou sur la joue.

-A tout a l'heure, mon cœur.

Vive comme l'éclaire, Carlie rejoignit ses camarades de classe en courant à toutes jambes. Edward repartit à une allure d'escargot. Il se dirigea vers le centre-ville, ralentit encore, et finit par se garer devant le Starbuck. Il savait qu'il se dérobait devant un l'obstacle et qui faisait que retarder le moment fatidique ou il reverrait Emmett Swan… et sans doute sa sœur. Il n'en mit moins une pièce dans le parcmètre et entra du coté du bar. LE vent glacé de mars qui persistait à souffler au- dehors rendait par contraste la salle chaleureuse et l'atmosphère accueillant. L'air embaumait le café fraîchement moulu. Il s'installa sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir, auprès d'un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux mi-court retenus par une queue-de-cheval.

-Salut, Jazz ! Tu es justement l'homme que je voulait voir

-Je t'écoute

-Edward commanda un café, puis se retourna vers son voisin.

-Il s'agit des berges de la rivière, a l'ouest de la ville.

-Tu es plus savant que moi dans se domaine.

-Mais tu as effectué des recherches sur le terrain pendant que tu préparais la thèse sur les origines de Wiltonburg. Tu m'avait même dit à l'époque que certains champs faisaient autrefois partie d'un marais. J'aimerais connaître tous les détails.

-Passe chez moi. Je te montrerai les dossiers que j'ai. Pourquoi éprouves-tu cet intérêt soudain?

-Tu sais bien que le danger d'inondation me préoccupe. Nous avons parlé cent fois. Il est grand temps de faire quelque chose. Je voudrais analyser de plus près les activités de notre maire, et comprendre de quoi il retourne quand il adjuge au petit bonheur la chance des travaux essentiels pour contrôler la cour le cours de la rivière.

La serveuse plaça devant Edward une tasse de café. Il la remercia d'un sourire et but une gorgée.

-J'allais t'appeler aussi, moi aussi, Jasper. Le verni que tu as commandé pour le plancher de ta salle à manger vient d'être livré chez Nolan. Je voudrais que tu vérifies la teinte avant qu'on ne l'applique.

-Je m'y arrêterai dans l'après-midi.

-Parfait, Alice m'a appelé ce matin. Elle doit déjeuner avec une de ses vielles amies.

-Ah ? demanda Edward qui sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Oui…Une Bella quelque chose.

Edward avala de travers sa gorgée de café.

-Bella Swan, murmura-t-il enfin. J'ai rendez-vous avec son frère à la ferme des Holtz ce matin. Ils ont justement un problème de drainage dans le champ qui borde la rivière.

-D'après Alice, les Holtz sortaient tous droit d'un conte de Grimm. Leurs enfants n'ont pas dû la vie très facile.

Bella et son frère étaient adoptés.

-Ah?

Edward toussota et changea délibérément de sujet.

-A propos du parquet… Combien de couches de vernis devrons-nous appliquer ?

Ils bavardèrent un moment. Puis Jasper jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre et sauta de son tabouret. Il donnait un cours à des apprentis dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur le seuil du café. Edward se glissa sur le siège de sa jeep, sortit de la ville et s'engagea sur une route secondaire, les mains crispées sur le volant. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se dérober. Le message sur son répondeur avait été laissé par Emmett Swan. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Jasper, Edward aurait pu croire que Bella était déjà reparti. Sa présence aux funérailles avait été relatée dans le journal local, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'éterniser dans la région. Pourtant, elle déjeunait avec Alice aujourd'hui. Edward serra les dents. Son anxiété ni rimait a rien. De toute façon, il aurait affaire a son frère,

L'officier dans l'armée de l'air , comme le décrivait le

Courrier de Wiltonburg Edward se souvenait vaguement d'un adolescent dégingandé et toujours mal habillé, mais d'humeur égale et très populaire dans la classe. Edward ne l'avait même prévenu pas qu'il passerait à la ferme ce matin, mais Emmett comprendrait qu'il devait se rendre compte de la situation sur place avant d'établir un devis. Edward avait beau se concentrer sur l'aspect professionnel de sa visite, le souvenir de Bella ne cessait de le hanter. Dix ans ! Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis dix ans, mais il savait qu'elle s'étaient mariée et qu'elle vivait a New York. Avait-elle eu des enfants ? Quel genre de vie menait-elle? Il secoua la tête, agacé. Tout cela lui importait peu. Leurs chemins c'étaient séparés, ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, désormais. Pourtant Edward conservait le souvenir très vif, et presque douloureux, des grands yeux chocolat de Bella, et de ses longs cheveux bruns. Il ralentit et prit la dernière bifurcation. Il avait rarement l'occasion de s'aventurer dans ces parages. La ferme n'avait guère changé. Sur les murs, la peinture s'écaillait un peu plus et les marches du porche étaient toujours guingois. Il avança tout doucement vers la cours, comme s'il tentait de retarder encore le moment de la confrontation, et gara son véhicule a bonne distance de la maison. Furieux, il rendit compte que son cœur battait à la chamade.

Bella s'étaient levé à l'aube. Elle avait conduit son frère à l'aéroport. A son retour, elle avait transporté la nourriture des moutons, a l'aide de deux grand seaux, dans l'enclos protégé pas l'auvent de la grange. Les agneaux n'avaient pas tardé à se précipiter vers les auges. Une brèche permettait aux nouveau-nés de se faufiler sous la clôture, mais l'ouverture était trop étroite et trop basse pour une brebis qui se pressait contre la palissade en groupes agités. Bella avait eu la prévoyance d'emporter un jean et une chemise carottée, qu'elle portait sous son coupe-vent, et elle avait enfilé les bottes en caoutchoucs d'Elizabeth, rangées près de la porte de cuisine. Charlotte l'avait suivie joyeusement dans le pré. Elles essayaient toutes les deux de convaincre un agneau rebelle d'aller goûter à la nourriture qui l'attendait dans l'enclos protégé. Charlotte, qui connaissait suffisamment son métier pour ne pas effrayer l'animal par aboiements intempestifs, faisait néanmoins de son mieux pour aider sa nouvelle maîtresse. La queue levée, elle tourna en rond autour de l'animal et décrivit un cercle à l'intérieur duquel Bella réussit enfin à saisir. La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et en profita pour l'examiner avec soin. Elle reconnut la race a laquelle Gédéon avait accordé sa préférence. Les yeux étaient vifs, le corps charnu et vigoureux. Furieux d'être retenu captif, l'agneau protestait en bêlant vigoureusement. Tout a coup, Bella entendit une voix… Une voix grave, viril, qui parvenait sans peine a couvrir ce tapage.

-Tiens… Je croyais que les moutons ne te faisaient jamais de remarques désagréables ! A mon avis, celui-ci n'est pas en train de te débiter de -compliments.

Bella serra l'agneau contre elle, incapable de parler. Éblouie par le soleil, elle ne vit d'abord qu'une silhouette, plus haute et plus carrée que dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle aperçut les mèches soyeuses et brun-roux, qui étaient coiffé de façon désordonné mais arrangée encadrait le visage de Edward. Clignant des paupières, elle scruta les traits de son visage, plus beau qu'autrefois. Elle inspira profondément.

-Bonjours Edward. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir.

-Elle espérait que sa voix résonnait normalement, en dépit de l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, avec tout ce raffut.

Ils hésitèrent, puis se mirent tous les deux a parler en même temps

-Je suis passé pour …

-Je suppose que tu …

Ils se turent, gênés, au lieu de rire ensemble. Bella s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours l'agneau serré contre son cœur, et se pencha pour le déposer dans l'enclos.

-Vous êtes venu tous les deux pour les funérailles, dit Edward d'une voix neutre

Il la dévisageait, les mains plongées dans les poches de son blouson, dont le col était remonté jusqu'aux oreilles pour le protéger du froid.

-Oui. L'enterrement a eu lieu hier, dit Bella.

Le vent lui renvoyait les cheveux dans la figure, et elle les repoussait en vain.

-Ton frère est dans la maison ? finit-il par demander.

-Non. Il a dû partir tôt ce matin pour Langley Field. Mais je peux te montrer le terrain qui nous pose des problèmes.

-Bien.

Edward hésita un instant avant de continuer

-Ton mari est la ?

Elle eut un geste de surprise.

-Mon mari ? Mais… Je n'en ai plus. Nous avons divorcé quelques mois après notre mariage.

-Je suis désolé. Je l'ignorais.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Cela n'a guère d'importance. Et toi ? Tu dois avoir une femme et des enfants, je suppose.

Le long regard qu'il posa sur elle la fit rougir. Le vent la décoiffa de nouveau mais elle renonça a repousser ses mèches rebelles.

-Bella, dit-il doucement. Allons-nous continuer longtemps à bavarder comme deux étrangers ?

Elle déglutit avec peine.

-Dix ans ont passé, Edward. Et nous sommes des étrangers, désormais.

Il ne serait jamais plus rien pour elle. Cela, elle se l'était juré depuis longtemps. Il l'avait fait tellement souffrir ! Elle se rappelait ses va-et-vient entre la maison de la tante Délia et la boîte aux lettres vides, son oreiller baigné de larmes, l'horrible sentiment d'abandon, le vide désespérer de son existence. Une telle épreuve ne s'oublie pas.

-J'ai changé, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus résolu. Et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente naïve que tu a connue.

-C'est curieux, dit-il d'une voix basse. Je me disais justement que tu étais toujours la même.

Il avança d'un pas, et elle recula instinctivement

-Eh bien, détrompe-toi. J'ai perdu mes illusions, j'ai gagné en maturité et je ne me laisse plus berner si facilement, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Il tressaillit.

-Tu as raison, tu as changé, Bella. Tu n'avais pas la dent si dure, avant. Mais je crois avoir mérité tes remarques, même si la réalité n'était pas exactement celle que tu crois.

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent sous le coup de l'incrédulité

-La situation était pourtant claire!

Il ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa et détourna les yeux. Bella eut vers lui un élan qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Ah non! Il n'allait pas remettre en cause l'équilibre qu'elle avait eu tant de mail à regagner, après leur malheureuse histoire… Pourquoi était-elle restée ? C'était stupide. Elle aurait dû partir en même temps que Emmett , en laissant la maison entre les main d'un agent immobilier .

-La rancune ne sert à rien Bella. Quand je me fâche contre ma petite fille, elle m'oblige toujours à lui pardonner avant d'aller se coucher.

-Ah !

Et il avait une petite fille, en plus ! La détermination de Bella augmenta. Elle n'allait quand même pas renouer des liens avec un homme marié, père de famille de surcroît !

-Elle a six ans, continua Edward. On l'appelle Lily. Sa mère l'avait baptisé Carlie , mais ce prénom ne lui est pas resté longtemps. Et sa mère non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Vous avez divorcé ?

Bella avait posé la question sans réfléchir. Il secoua la tête

-Nous n'étions pas mariés. Mais je suis très fier de Lily. J'ai connu sa mère a une époque difficile de ma vie… Un beau matin, elle a déposé le bébé -devant ma porte avec un message on ne peut plus clair : c'est TA fille. A toi de t'en occuper ! Et elle est partie s'installer dans l'Arizona avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu la élevé tout seul ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bella, en dépit de l'animosité que ressentait envers Edward.

-Oui, Avec l'aide de Carlise et d'Esmé. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu me débrouiller sans eux. Je reprenais al compagnies de Carlise a cette époque-la. Tu te souviens? Je t'avais parlé de mes projets.

-Oh oui! Tu avais beaucoup de projets, a l'époque. Et tu fessais beaucoup de promesses.

Un voile de tristesse ternit le regard d'Edward. Les moutons se pressaient autour d'eux. Les brebis bêlaient en réclamant leur progéniture. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, vol de corbeaux vint de se percher sur un vieux pin en croassant.

-Bella, il y a bien des choses que tu ignores et qu'il faudrait que tu comprennes avant de me juger, dit-il doucement. Nous pourrions en parler un jour, si tu le veux bien. J'aimerais aussi que ma petite fille te connaisse. Et elle serait ravie de voir tes agneaux.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward. Notre histoire appartient au passé. Nos chemins se sont croisés, et puis nous sommes partis dans des directions différentes, voila tout.

-Mais il faut pourtant que tu saches…

-Je vais te montrer ce fameux champ, dit-elle brusquement.

Le restes de leur conversation de limita a des questions d'infiltrations souterraines et de drainage. Ils examinèrent l'ancien et le nouveau cours de la rivière. Edward prit un carnet dans sa poche et fit quelques croquis. De son ton le plus professionnel, il en expliqua la signification a Bella et lui décrivit les travaux a entreprendre. Bella eut du mal à réduire son cœur au silence, mais elle s'efforça de garder une attitude froide et une voix distante. Elle demandait des éclaircissements quand elle ne comprenait pas les détails de son exposé. Elle semblait écouter avec attention, les informations qu'il lui donnait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les mains d'Edward, maintenant durcies par la vie de chantier, en se rappelant la douceur de leur toucher quand ils s'étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur les berges du grand lac. L'inspection des lieux achevée, Bella maintint entre eux une distance raisonnable tandis qu'ils regagnaient côtes a côtes la ferme au elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa jeunesse.

Edward la quitta en lui promettant de lui adresser un devis dès lendemain. Elle le regarda partir, les yeux secs et la tête haute. Puis elle courut se réfugier dans la ville cuisine des Holtz. La, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se mit a sangloter. Les larmes qu'elle versa étaient aussi brûlantes et amères que celles qui mouillaient son oreiller chez tante Délia, dix ans plus tôt.


	7. Chapter 6

• Chapitre Sixième

Everybody Starry Eyed

The Chance One Life

•27/06/08 •

Le magasin de mode le plus en vogue de Wiltonburg n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Bella pénétra avec certaine émotion, en se souvenant qu'elle y avait travaillé, a la fin de ses études secondaires. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue d'un tailleur strict agrémenté d'un rang de perles, se tenait derrière le comptoir ou se contenait les caisses. Bella c'était attendue a y voir Alice comme autrefois.

Je suis venue voir Mlle Brandon, dit Bella en s'approchant.

Elle est dans son bureau, en haut. Vous avez pris rendez-vous ?

Oui. Elle m'attend. Inutile de m'accompagner je connais le chemin.

Les pièces étaient un peu surchauffées, comme avant. Bella retira son manteau le mit sur son bras, et grimpas l'escalier a la superbe rampe en fer forgé qu'elle avait toujours admirée. Elle dépassa les rayons des tailleurs en solde, et arriva devant une grande porte de verre poli. Sur le côté, fixé au mur, un plaque en cuivre indiquait : Alice Brandon, Directeur. Elle frappa deux coups discrets a la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Alice ?

Bella !

Alice se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil de cuir noir et se précipita vers Bella pour la serrer dans ses bras. Plutôt petite et bien en chair, elle avait de superbes yeux noir et ces cheveux court d'où les pontes partais de tous les sens. Son tailleur bleu lui allait à ravir, et son visage de petit lutin reflétait une assurance tranquille que Bella lui envia.

Tu es directeur maintenant ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu rangeais les nouveaux articles, comme moi !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas la grosse tête! J'ai fait un stage de mode dans la même compagnie et ils on trouvé que j'avais du potentiel alors il m'on offrit se poste .La vieille Mm. Goldman a pris sa retraite juste au bon moment…

C'est formidable, Alice. Et en plus, tu es ravissante.

Comment avons-nous pu rester si longtemps sans chercher à nous revoir, Bella ? je suis si contente que tu sois la. Attends que je te regard… Tu as un des ces styles ! Une vrai New-Yorkaise.

Bella sourit. Elle n'était pas très coquette, mais elle fut contente d'avoir pris le temps de se changer. Sa tenue mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée (lien profil).

Tu es trop élégante pour déjeuner au café, dit Alice en riant. Mais nous irons quand même, en souvenir du bon temps.

Elle revint a son bureau, décrocha le téléphone, composa un numéro a deux chiffres.

Adela ? Je vais déjeuner. Si quelqu'un vous demande ou je suis, dites que vous n'en savez rien.

Alice raccrocha, puis elle saisit son sac et son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

Filons avant que le téléphone sonne !

Les yeux d'Alice pétillaient d'excitation tandis qu'elle s'installait avec Bella sur les banquettes du café. Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent aussitôt le ton animé et la complicité qui caractérisaient leurs bavardages dix ans plus tôt.

Quel dommage que nous nous soyons perdues de vue! Dit Alice avec sincérité.

Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui et c'est l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Comment va ta mère ?

Pas trop bien. Son arthrite a dégénéré. Elle se débrouille encore pour garder une certaine autonomie de mouvement, mais ce n'est pas facile. J'habite toujours avec elle.

Elle a été merveilleuse pour moi

Alice hocha la tête.

J'ai entendue dire que tu t'étais mariée.

La serveuse s'approcha. Les deux jeune femmes commandèrent un sandwich au poulet et deux mokas et attendirent d'être seules avant de continuer.

Ça na pas duré, avoua Bella. Nous avons très vite divorcé.

Je suis désolé. Et tu as repris ton nom de naissance, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans le journal?

Je ne me reconnais pas le droit de m'appeler Mme Black, après le fiasco de notre union, et tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté le nom des Holtz. Emmett a réagi de la même façon.

Comment va-t-il ?

Il est en pleine forme, plus élégant que jamais. Il va se marier au mois de juin. Malheureusement, il a du rentre à Langley Field ce matin.

Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à Wiltonburg ? Je sais que tu travailles à New York, et j'imagine que tu ne peux pas t'absenter longtemps.

Je travaillais chez un éditeur, mais je suis un chômage.

Bella raconta brièvement à Alice les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait perdu son emploi.

Oh! Bella, te vie n'est pas facile, soupira son amie, D'un autre côté, je suis ravie de savoir que tu vas rester quelque jours ici.

Il faut que je remette la maison en état, si nous voulons la vendre à son juste prix. C'est en tout cas l'opinion d'Howard Westfall. Il nous a conseillé de refaire les peintures et de changer le papier peint. Les Holtz n'ont jamais dépensé un sou pour la décoration. Il faut que je trouve un bricoleur susceptible de me donner un coup de main.

Gretchen acquiesça mais elle pensait visiblement autre chose.

Tu as revu Edward Cullen ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Le pouls de Bella s'accéléra.

Ce matin même. Le champ près de la rivière a besoin d'être drainé, et les berges doivent être renforcées. Sinon, nous aurons droit à une inondation dès la fonte des neiges. Emmett avait laissé un message à Edward avant son départ, en priant de nous contacter.

Il est très séduisant, tu ne trouves pas?

Il n'a guère changé, murmura Bella.

Elle fut soulagée en voyant la serveuse déposer les salades sur la table. Mais avant qu'elle pu changer le sujet de la conversation, Alice reprit de sa vois paisible :

Il ne s'est jamais marié.

C'est ce que j'ai compris. Mais il a une petite fille.

Bella était consciente de l'amertume qui perçait dans le ton de sa voix.

Oui, et elle est adorable. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre socquette blanche et boucle blondes , mais elle a un charme fou.

Bella demeura silencieuse.

Edward a brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts pendant quelques années. Il semblait incapable de se ranger. Il buvait trop et sortait avec une fille différente tous les week-ends. Carlise et Esmé se sont rongé les sangs, mais ils ne l'ont pas abandonné.

Les garçons doivent jeter leur gourme, à ce qu'on dit, marmonna Bella.

La serveuse était revenue avec leurs cafés.

Sans doute. Tous ces excès ont pris fin le jour où Lily est entrée dans son existence. La paternité l'a transformé. Plus de femmes, plus d'alcool… Il s'est consacré à sa fille et ses affaires. Il a développer succès la petite entreprise de Carlise , à la fois sur le plan technique et sur le plan commercial. Il a répondu à toutes les offres de marché, d'un bout à l'autre du canton, et a décroché de beaux contrats.

Tant mieux pour lui, lâcha Bella. Mais parle-moi un peu des autres. Que sont devenue Lauren et Mike Owen?

Tu te souviens de la soirée que leurs parents avaient donnée pour fêter la fin de nos études au lycée?

C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, songea-t-elle, le cœur gros. Une rencontre qu'elle aurait préférer en jamais faire.

Bien sûr que je m'en souviens! Eh bien, figure-toi que Mike a succédé à son père à la banque. Il a épousé une camarade d'université. Ils sont deux enfants, mais ils ont fini par se séparer... Entretemps, Mike a réussi à se faire élire maire. Tu imagines un peu ? Quant à Lauren, elle s'est mariée, elle a divorcée, et elle habite quelque part du côté de Las Vegas. La pauvre ! Je crois bien qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward… Elle cherchait toujours à attirer son attention.

Bella se raidit. Le nom d'Edward revenait à tous les détours de la conversation. Elle avala quelques bouchées de sa salade, puis déclara d'un ton un peu brusque :

Il va falloir que je m'occupe sérieusement de la vente de la ferme. Comme je te l'ai dit, je cherche quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à rafraîchir la décoration. Sais-tu à qui je pourrais m'adresser?

A la grande surprise de Bella, Alice rougit légèrement

A Jasper Whitlock. Il sait tout faire. Il est venu chez nous un jour pour repeindre un plafond, et quand il a vu les problèmes que maman avait – maintenant elle passe la majeure partie de son temps dans un fauteuil roulant, il a fait quelques suggestions puis il s'est mis à l'œuvre. Il a construit des rampes d'accès, élargi l'embrasure des portes, abaissé le comptoir de la cuisine. Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point la vie de ma mère s'en est trouvée facilitée!

C'est magnifique! Et où puis-je trouver ce petit génie, Alice ?

La jeune femme sourit

Du côté de l'université. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à la protestions de l'environnement et il donne des cours sur ce sujet trois fois par semaine. Dans ses moments de loisir il se bagarre avec Mike Owen. Ils ont des idées opposées sur les travaux à faire pour prévenir les inondations.

S'il est si occupé, je ne pense pas qu'il pourras...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard de son amie s'illuminer, et ses joues devenir toutes roses.

Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question toi-même. Le voilà !

Jasper Withlock était l'anthèse vivante de Alice, et Bella n'aurait jamais songé à les associer si l'expression de la jeune femme n'avait pas indiqué l'évidence qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il portait une épaisse chemise à carreaux, un jean, de grosses bottes et une queue-de-cheval. Il se pencha vers Alice et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de s'asseoir à leur table.

Alors, les filles! On déjeune dans l'endroit le plus chic de Wiltonburg ?

Ne te moque pas notre de notre café préférée! Répondit Alice en riant. Bella, je te présente Jasper Withlock. Jazz, voici ma grande amie Bella Swan. Nous sommes allées à l'école ensemble.

Bonjours, Bella.

Il tendit la main par-dessus la table, et serra celle de Bella. Jasper plut aussitôt à la jeune femme.

Bella a besoin d'aide, expliqua Alice. Elle doit remettre rapidement en état une vielle ferme dont elle donner un coup de main?

Je vous en serais très reconnaissante, Jasper. Il s'agit essentiellement de repeindre les murs et poser du papier peint.

D'accord.

Vous voulez dire… que vous acceptez ? demanda Bella, surprise par la simplicité et la rapidité de sa réponse.

Pourquoi pas ? Les vacances arrivent, et je n'arrive, et je n'aurai pas de cours à donner pendant dix jours. Je peux travailler chez Edward le soir.

Bella tressaillit.

Je ne veux surtout pas vous empêcher de remplir vos autres engagements.

Oh ! Edward n'est pas très pointilleux sur les horaires! Je parle d'Edward Cullen, bien entendu… Vous le connaissez, je crois ?

Oui, souffla Bella, la gorge sèche.

Eh bien ! L'affaire est conclue, dit Alice joyeusement. Jazz, passe dons à la ferme de Bella cet après-midi pour juger de la situation. Moi, je dois retourner à la boutique.

Bien sûr. Je te vois ce soir, ma toute belle. J'ai promis a ta mère de lui préparer mon fameux riz cantonais, et je crois qu'elle a l'intention de faire une partie d'échec. Elle meurt d'envie de me battre.

Viens dîner avec nous Bella, dit Alice. Ma mère serait heureuse de te revoir.

Bella s'était vite rendu compte des liens qui unissaient Alice et Jasper. Elle en était contente pour Alice qui, plus que tout autre, méritait son bonheur. Mais devant la joie de son amie, elle ressentait encore davantage sa solitude.

C'est gentil de me le proposer , dit-elle en souriant mais j'ai un million de choses à faire dans la maison. Je viendrais une autre fois, c'est promis.

Passer la soirée en compagnie de deux amoureux était plus que Bella ne pouvait en supporter pour le moment. Une froide tristesse lui figeait le cœur.

Dès qu'elle vit Jasper Whitlock pénétrer dans la maison cet après-midi-là, Bella eut l'impression qu'il lui apportait une bouffée d'oxygène. Avec calme et bonne humeur, il prit des mesures, fit des suggestions, gribouilla quelques notes, et rendit enfin son verdict.

La maison est solidement bâtie, les murs n'ont pas de fissure. Mais il faut y faire entrer de la couleur, de la lumière…

Je suis tout à fait d'accord, s'exclama Bella.

Bon! Alors voici une liste de choses qu'il vous faudra acheter. J'ai noté les quantités nécessaires pour chaque pièce, dit Jasper en tendant une feuille de son carnet à Bella.

Merci… Je vois m'y mettre dès demain. Que faites-vous chez Edward Cullen ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bella.

Je l'aide à restaurer la grange qui se trouve sur la propriété des Cullen. Edward l'a transformée pour y habiter avec Lily. Ils s'y sont installés le mois dernier. Il ne reste que la salle à manger à finir.

Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui.

Je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Vous n'avez plus qu'à choisir vos couleurs et à acheter la peinture et le papier. Je pourrai commencer à la fin de la semaine.

Edward prit une latte de bois semblable à celles qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser pour le parquet de sa salle à manger, et fit un essai un passant dessus une couche du vernis qu'Ed Nolan venait de recevoir. Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur sa tâche, il ne cessait de penser à sa rencontre avec Bella. Après tant d'années, il avait cru que ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient estompés. Mais il lui avait suffi de l'apercevoir dans le pré, avec un agneau dans les bras, et le soleil dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent , pour que son cœur se mette à battre la chamade.

On a beau se préparer, on n'est jamais tout à fait prêt, songea-t-il avec un soupir.

Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Cullen ? demanda Ed Nolan.

Edward sursauta.

Oh… La qualité est excellente, et la teinture convient. J'espère que vous en avez commandé suffisament.

Ed Nolan lui fit un clin d'œil.

J'en ai même en surplus, pour mon stock.

Parfait. Il me manque aussi des poignées pour les placards de la cuisine.

Vous trouverez les modèles exposés dans la pièce du fond, avec les papiers peints et les tissus d'ameublement, déclara Ed tout en remettant en place le couvercle du vernis.

Mettez-moi six pots de côté. Je les prendrai en sortant, dit Edward avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du magasin.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta net. Il venait de l'apercevoir, penchée au-dessus d'une liasse de papiers peints. Elle lui tournait le dos et examinait avec soin des échantillons de différents couleurs. Elle avait déposé son manteau à côté d'elle, et portait un tailleur rouge foncé qui soulignait la perfection de ses formes. Edward ressentit le même élan, mêlé de joie et de souffrance, qui l'avait emporté quelques heures plus jolie, quelle que fût sa tenue.

Il souhaitait désespérément la convaincre d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle accepté ? Comment osait-il penser qu'après si longtemps, il y avait encore dans l'existence de Bella Swan une place pour Edward Cullen ? Elle avait refait sa vie loin, très loin de Wiltonburg. Pourtant, elle était là, et cette visite impromptue lui semblait comme une seconde chance offerte par le destin. Il ne laisserait pas Bella lui échapper encore une fois. Quels que soient les obstacles et la barrière qu'elle tenterait d'ériger entre eux, il était décidé à retrouver le chemin de son cœur.¸

Bella tourna la page du catalogue, fronça les sourcils et regarda le motif précédent. Il était clair qu'elle hésitait.

Choisis les roses, lui souffla-t-il. Ces petites fleurs bleues son ennuyeuses.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Le visage de Bella trahit son désarroi. Elle avait les yeux élargis par la surprise, et la bouche légèrement crispée . Edward frémit en songeant qu'il connaissait le goût de ces lèvres rouges et pulpeuses à souhait. Et qu'il mourrait d'envie de les savourer de nouveau. Elle lui fit la première remarque qui lui vint à l'esprit.

J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider à redécorer la maison.

Vraiment ? Si vite ?

Oui. J'ai déjeuné avec Alice Bradon , et elle m'a présentée Jasper Whitlock . Jai cru comprendre qu'il travaillait aussi pour toi.

Il a accepté ?

Oui. J'espère que cela ne t'ennui pas. Je ne veux pas retarder tes travaux.

Je ne suis pas pressé. Mais j'aimerai que tu voies comment Jazz et moi avons transformé la grange.

Il paraît que c'est très réussi.

Elle gardait ses distances. Edward fit un nouvel effort.

Pour le savoir, il faudrait que tu la visites.

Il la vit se raidir.

Non, Edward. Il vaut mieux que l'on se voie le moins possible. Nous en avons parlé ce matin.

Il y eu un petit silence, que Edward rompit d'une voix douce.

De quoi as-tu peur, Bella ?

Elle ne répondit pas et fit mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation des échantillons de papier peints.

Bella ! insista Edward à voix basse. Tu m'as affirmé que tu avait beaucoup changer, pendant ces dix dernières années. Tu as voyagé. Tu as rencontré des tas de gens. Tu as vécu à New York. Tu as certainement beaucoup plus d'expérience que tu n'en avais à l'époque. Alors réponds-moi. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Elle se retourna, furieuse.

Je n'ai pas peur !

Edward luttait contre l'envie lancinante de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasse, mais il se retint. Il ne vaincrait pas la résistance de Bella par la force. S'il précipitait les choses, elle risquait fort de se réfugier dans sa tour d'ivoire et de ne plus en sortir. Il préféra ruser.

Et si je demandais à Alice et Jazz de venir également ? dit-il d'un ton suave. Jazz et moi, nous préparerons le dîner, et Alice et toi, vous bavarderez tout à loisir en évoquant le bon vieux temps.

Je m'emploierais pas cette expression-là pour me référer à ma vie chez les Holtz , rétorqua Bella.

Mais sa voix semblait moins coupante. Edward hésita. Il retrouvait une gaucherie d'adolescent, face à Bella, et réagissait avec la même sensualité qu'autrefois. Mais ils étaient si jeunes, si naïfs, à l'époque ! Comment seraient-ils doutés que la vie était assez cruelle pour vous faire miroiter des trésors, vous laisser croire qu'ils étaient pour vous pour toujours, et vous les retirer ensuite brusquement ?

Il plongea les mains au fond de ses poches pour mieux résister à la tentation de la toucher.

Bella ? demanda-t-il a voix basse. Dis-moi que tu viendras…

Elle demeura silencieuse un instant, puis elle répondit d'une voix à peine audible :

Peut-être.


	8. Petit mot

Petit Mot de l'auteur :

Ses temps si je n'ai pas pu commencer le prochain chapitre mais ne vous inquiéter pas .

Le prochain chapitre seras poster se dimanche ou plus tard.

Pour en savoir mes actualiter :

Twitter : twitter (*)com/#!/SmoothieAlex

secretheart (*)Skyrock (*)com/

Pour des question voici mon site :

formspring(*)me/SmoothieAlex

Ps: remplacer les étoiles par les les point ;)


End file.
